Steps to our Future
by CrescentBlue24
Summary: Hey guys! Lately I'm inspired to write about my favorite Blue Exorcist character Kamiki Izumo. I may ride the RinxIzumo ship but we have to see. This fanfic is me having fun, I now decide to share my fun. I'm new in the world of writing fan fictions and lengthy pages so I hope you enjoy. Oh yea, I DO NOT own Blue Exorcist at all. I'm just a fellow fan adding onto the fandom.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, why is this day so hot?" I said out loud annoyed. This day, feels like it is going to get hotter.

"Well, at least I found a bench that was under a tree to have some shade." Fanning myself with my hand is not really helping me stay cool. I wonder if I should have left with Paku to go visit home.

This summer break, I decided to stay at the True Cross Academy for extra training and classes with out so many distractions I usually get during the school year. While I'm here at school, all of the other Exwires decided to go home like Bon and group went to Kyoto to visit family. While Shiemi decided to travel with her mother collecting more herbs for their shop. Even my best friend, Paku, went back to our home town. The only ones here at the academy are the Okumura brothers and few Cram teachers and some regular teachers teaching summer classes. Today is Sunday, so today I wanted to relax and read a book in my room… Sadly, of all days, the girls' dorm A/C is broken and my plans to chill were a no go. So I made new plans to spend this day which I think will become bothersome...

"Where is he?" looking around, there is nobody near. "hmp, this guy better show up or I'm leaving." I grab my phone and speed dialed the title 'IDIOT'. Three dial tones later he picked up the phone and there is no sound coming from his end. This guy!

Trying to keep calm, I assume he is listening so I just started to talk. "Hey where are you? Did you forget we are supposed to meet near the court yard of the school? I'm getting tired of this heat and if you are not here in about five minutes I'm going to leave."

The phone was disconnected, "Did he just hang up on ME, really? Whatever, this wasn't my idea to hang out anyway. I'll just go to the beach and try the famous mango ice-cream desert by myself." I'm so angered to even bother to wait for another five minutes. Walking away I heard a loud sound coming from above, lifting my hand to cover the burning sun's light. A figure was coming down, fast, from on top of the school's building. My eyes widen as my shock to see the figure falling down towards my direction.

The figure yelled out "Izumo! I'm coming, don't leave me behind!"

The figure landed on the ground hard and stood up as if wasn't a big deal. A small creator was made with many pieces of the once called a bench that scattered all around the area.

The half demon stood up and looked toward my direction with a smirky smile and scratching his head said "I'm sorry Izumo, did I made you wait so long?"

It was silent for a moment; there are no words to describe what he just did. Just looking at the boy, analyzing him, to figure out what the hell he was thinking. With an emotionless face, I turned around and walked away to get away from the scene.

"What?! Wait Izumo. Why are you walking away from me?" Following steadily, Rin confused.

"Why? It's because I don't want to be associated with idiots." I said blankly. After a minute of walking away, I stopped instantly. I then turned around and our faces were so close. Then she said "Was that really necessary, Rin, for you to jump off the building like that. If you were busy I would have understand completely and gone by myself."

"But…We planned to hang out with each other today and I didn't want to be late..." he look like a little puppy pointing both pointing fingers together.

I signed, somehow I can't be that angry anymore when he makes that face. "Ok, so at least tell me why you were late." Annoyed but I felt bad about him.

"Mephisto gave me a mini mission to complete." Rin depressed to even say it.

"What is it?" Somehow I became curious on what mission Mesphio gave Rin to act like this.

"Well, he just made me organized his whole otaku collection… Which took all morning, I can't believe I was able to clean it all up" Rin told me

"What, that is random. Why did he pick you of all people to do that?" So confused, what is the purpose of this so called mission.

Rin looked at me with an even more annoyed face. "There is no purpose in it. I was happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Rin sighed. "Early this morning I was almost done with packing our lunchs for our trip and forgot to ask Yukio before he left on his mission if he had my portion of the allowance we get from Mephisto. So I went to Mephisto to ask for it…" Sighing heavily. "I went in and ask him then he told me he already gave Yukio the money. So I ask him if he can loan me some money and told him I can pay him back but he said no. Mesphio then had an idea for me to earn cash by organizing his stuffs cause his maids were off that day. Somehow I manage the task. I think my main motivation was our trip together, honestly." Rin gave a relieving smile.

I looked at him for a second, "you know, you could have ask me for some money instead of risking the chance that I was about to leave you behind." I said bluntly.

Rin looked me and sighed heavily as he rubbed his head. "Your right, I could've just ask you but I wouldn't want to depend on you." Ending with a smile.

I walked forward and flicked his forehead with my finger.

Rin reacted and put his hand on the spot I hit him. "Izumo! What was that for?" the boy confused why I did that.

"Idiot, it is fine for you to depend on me once in a while. You always helped me and the others out when we need someone. Even the smallest thing like money is not enough to repay your help you give. Anyways what is the point of being friends in the first place?" I smiled at him.

Rin's face started to blush a bit and smiled widely then gave me a big hug. "Izumo this is the first time you mention that we are friends! This is a monumental moment!"

Squeezed in his arms my face started to feel very hot. What is going on? We are too close. I shoved him to separate the hung. "Yea, yea, I get it. Give me some personal space." Turning around to hide my embarrassed expression. I can hear Rin laughing behind me. This guy…Now I want to take back what I said.. "Whatever, lets get going now or we will miss the train." Started walking the direction of the train station.

Laughing softly "Your right, Lets go." He paced himself to Walk right next to me.

I called out softly "Idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up Rin! Get in! The doors are going to close!" I yelled out to him.

"I'm coming!" Running as fast as he can. The doors started to close and Rin jumps. I pulled out my hand, He grabbed it and I pulled him in as much as I can. He fell directly on top of me. His left arm lay next to my head and the other near my waist. One of his knees is between my legs to support his own weight so he won't squish me. Both of us stayed in this position for a minute while we catch our breaths.

"We made it Izumo…" Rin has an exhausted look on his face when he tries to catch his breath.

"Luckily we manage to get inside the train." Yes lucky. This trip to the beach is becoming a hassle. I looked at his face. Rin you're amazing sometimes and you never stop surprising me. Even though he was late in meeting me at the academy we were still good in time. What slowed us down were those random incidents… They both partly annoyed me because of the time was taken but they were for good causes. First one was some guy stole a girl's bag and Rin chase the guy down. Feel kinda sorry for the guy though in a way because Rin looked terrifying when he was chasing the thief with a killing intent and once caught he looked as if he wouldn't dare steal again. Second one was an old woman who sprained her back and Rin carried her to the hospital which the hospital was pretty far. The old women thanked us for the help, she wanted to repay us but we had to interrupt her once we saw we were going to be late.

Continuing to analyzing his face I don't get why he is still in the friend zone with Shiemi. Even though Rin can be clueless sometimes and is an idiot. Rin has a great personality and a good morality in life. As a plush his looks are not that bad. He needs to get a backbone… Or probably the problem lies with Shiemi. She's infatuated with Yukio and can be a bit clueless with people feelings(Rin).

Getting out of my thought process I looked arouns and noticed other people staring at us. I looked back at Rin…Hold up, why are we still in this position! My face warmed up. "Um Rin.." I try to speak up enough for him to clearly hear me.

Rin looked at me with a questionable looked at my face. "Whoa Izumo your all red" I can tell, so I cover my face with one arm.

With much courage I can, I cleared my throat and said in a serious tone. "Rin, how long are you going to stay on top of me... People are staring." I can tell people are starting to murmur. This is so embarrassing!

Rin finally figured out the situation and blushed very bad. He quickly got off of me, as he stood up he reach out his hand to pick me up. Rin looked away from me and had his other hand scratching his head. "Sorry Izumo, I didn't notice sooner." I grabbed his hand and I can tell he is still pink. Once I got up to my feet and told him "It's ok, I should've told you sooner"

Trying to change the subject, "Lets go find some seats."

Rin nodded in agreement. He still looked away from me, "There is a seat over there Izumo." Rin pointed to one available seat. "You can have the seat; I don't mind standing at all."

"Are you sure Rin? Cause I think you deserved the seat with what you have gone through today." He really did deserve the seat.

"I'm good and plus my dad taught me proper manners to treat women." Rin looked towards me with a grin on his face. I knew I couldn't convince him otherwise. Trying to get back to my usual self "Hmp, Ok Mr. Show-off it's your lost in a seat." I walk straight and sat down, covering my face a bit as I stare at the scenery.

Rin leaned on a pole that was next to my seat. "Izumo, how it's going to take a while to get to the beach you can sleep right now and I'll wake you up once we are close."

I looked at him intently. "Idiot" I said blankly. "I'm not going to sleep and trust you to remember which stop we have to get off. Also I think you might fall asleep and we will miss the stop. I'm going to stay awake with you until we get there." This guy needs to worry about himself sometimes. I can tell he wants to take a nap. "You can sleep while I keep watch and I won't take no for an answer." I said seriously and stood my ground.

Rin looked at me defeated and sighed. Then he started to laugh a bit "Haha Izumo, sometimes I can't defeat you." He smiled a bit. "How you insist I'll take a nap and you better not fall asleep too."

"Whatever, just go to sleep." I said to shut him up a bit. Rin closed his eyes and his head starts to droop down.

He finally went to sleep. Hhmm... Looking at my phone the time is close to 12 and once we get there it will be close to 1 so we got plenty of time to play at the beach and get that mango desert. I took a deep breath and blew the air out "This ride is going to take a while." I looked at the sleeping Rin and then I look out the window to see the scenery.

"Rin, how did we become friends in the first place?" Looking back a bit I remember seeing Rin's lonely expression on the train when we were heading toward Kyoto. The look he gave reminded me how I was growing up. An outsider…and someone people who don't understand fear. But Rin's situation differs from mines because it was people he considers friends who suddenly feared and kept their distance from him.

I don't know why I even interfered at all but the other Exwires to suddenly leave Rin shocked me a bit. Just observing them and hear their stupid claims of killing Satan and to be friends got to me. If you have someone precious shouldn't you no matter what want to protect them. They annoyed me especially when they expect me to distance myself from Rin out of fear like them. Even though he went berserk, in the end Rin comes back to his idiot self so there is nothing to be scarred about that clueless twit.

It doesn't matter about the bloodline of being a demon but it can be bothersome to some. I look at my hand and to my wrist looking at my partly visible veins. Even I despise my bloodline, my fate is sealed not matter what I do. I looked at the sleeping boy and hope for his sake he can overcome what Satan has planned for him.

I wanted to show him that there is someone who is not scarred of him. It's kinda like what Paku done for me by becoming the first person to really not be scarred of me and eventually becoming my first friend. The chance to make difference for Rin probably was in my mind. I honestly didn't care if I would be hated even more by the Exwires.

The other Exwires were cowards but after some time they got over themselves and are able to become friends again. At first I thought I wouldn't talk to Rin intimately ever again but during some time Rin manages to ask me for some favors and invited me to hang out. Most of the time I refused but it's hard to refuse every last one so I agreed to tag along a couple of times with now it's common for us to hang out. I think we slowly became friends after hanging out so much.

I'm somewhat happy to be friends with Rin but I know this friendship is not going to last…Starring at the trees and distant mountains. I wonder how everything is going at home…


	3. Chapter 3

A very large field was in front of me that seemed it doesn't end. Many flowers blossomed all around me. I awed at the beauty of this place. _Gorgeous,_ is what I can describe it.

A small group of flowers started to shake. "What is that?" I walk straight towards them and suddenly a smiling little girl jumped out from the flowers looking at me happily. "Sis." She shouted towards me. "Look at what I found!" She running straight towards, stopping in front of me stretching out her flower in hand towards me so I can grab it. "I want you to have it"

I gently smiled at her, I put my hair behind my ear and bent down to receive the flower "Thank you, it's very pretty. I'll treasure this." The little girl smiled brightly and started running around happily after what I said.

She ran back to me and grabbed my hand. "Sis can we go make flower crowns together?" She had an excited look waiting on my answer.

I bent down to her height and patted her head. "Of course we can. Let's go pick some flowers."

She was running in place. "I know where some very pretty flowers are! I'll go pick them." Tsukumo showed she is very eager for me to say yes.

"Go ahead and get those flowers. I'll be here waiting for you to come back." It's so hard to say no to her.

"I be quick!" She already sprinted away from me.

"Don't go too far Tsukumo, stay close by!" I yelled out to her.

She stopped in place and turned cupping her hands on her mouth so she can project her voice. "Ok" She went back running the opposite direction.

I shook my head and laughed. "This girl…"

Looking at the flowers around me I decided to start to make Tsukumo a crown.

Weaving the crown I looked around. "Where is she?" without looking I reached out to grab another flower. A sharp pain hit my finger. "Ow!" I placed my finger in my mouth stopping the blood.

There is a spiky vine near the flowers. "Was that vine there before…" I ignored it and grabbed another flower to finish the crown.

"Done!" I admire how the crown's appearance. I looked around the area.

"Ok she is gone too long." I'm becoming worried now. "Tsukumo where are you!" I Yelled as loud as I can. No response…I open my mouth

"I'm back!" I felt relieve hearing her voice. I turn towards her voice and see her holding too much flowers. I notice her struggling to hold them all but she had a bright smile towards me.

Gently I laughed "You dummy, that is too many flowers." I projected my voice.

"I know, I want to make hundreds of crowns with you!" Tsukumo yelled out happily as she stood there arranging the flowers in a way she can hold them better.

"Alright then we'll make hundreds, hurry over here so we can make them and also I want you to wear the crown I made you." I told her

My sister's eyes widen and mouth open "Yey!" She started running towards me while dropping a few flowers.

I felt so at home watching my little sister running towards me… I looked up at the bright beautiful sky, trying to remember this moment.

Dark clouds staring to roll in as I observe the sky. Darn, we have to leave now. "Sorry Tsukumo, it looks like it's going to rain. We should go home now, we'll come back another time." I yell out loud enough so she can hear me.

I heard no response from her so I looked down to see her gone. Tsukumo!

Looking around the field is starting to turn dark and the flowers dying all around me. The flower crown I made withered away, shocked I dropped it on the grown. The feeling of fear crept all around my body. _Tsukumo!_ I frantically look all around me to find a trace of her. "Tsukumo! Where are you!?" I'm starting to panic.

Every figure around me started to turn solid black. Running randomly, I kept on screaming Tsukumo's name. Not seeing her anywhere or even hearing a response. I feel like every part of me inside is shutting down.

Frantically running around I fell down on the ground and I slowly stood up to my knees staring out at the darkness. "Tsukumo, I'm sorry… I failed you" Only darkness I can see. _Loneliness_. I crossed my arms; cradling myself as my tears starting to coming down my face.

"Big sister Izumo! I'm over hear" I looked up fast as I see my sister standing one spot at a distance where a bright light shining down on her. _Tsukumo? _She was smiling and waving towards me, feeling so relieved to see her safe and sound I got up to run straight towards her. "Tsukumo!"

I tripped down on something hard and prickly. It was the same vine I pricked my finger that is starting to wrap all around my legs and arms. The thorns dig in and I can feel my blood seeping down.

Ignoring my pain, I struggled to get out of them to reach toward my sister. I hear my sister scream. "Tsukumo!" I looked up and saw a dark figure holding my sister unconscious in his arms.

"Leave her alone!" Anger filled throughout my body, I tried to get out of the vines as best I could. The more I struggle them vines held me down to a point I can't move.

_"Izumo" _The dark figured called out to me. _"You know what needs to be done; it's either your sister or you we need" _He pause and giggled lightly._ "Time is counting down Izumo-chan, it all depends on what you will do…" _He turned away from me_. "We'll be waiting." _He started to walk away with my sister.

"Give her back to me!" Yelling out loud, I force my harm free from the vines trying to reach out to my sister. Then they suddenly disappear from my sight.

"Please, give her back to me…" My voice starting to crack as tears run down my face. I know my words won't reach and my pleas will not be answered.

I curled my hand into a fist and slammed it on the ground hard. "Damn it! Why, why must Tsukumo and I have be…"

I paused and look at my bloody arm which thumping of pain which I don't care. A sudden dark image flashed in my mind and it is seeing blood of my sister spilling instead of my own. "Tsukumo, it's all my fault isn't it…"

A sudden bright light showed in above of me. The light beaming down is destroying the vines all around me like it is burning into ash.

"Izumo" A faint sound called out my name and it came from the light source. I use my hand to block some light from hitting my face.

"Izumo" The voice got a little louder. I manage to get onto my feet even though the pain is unbearable. I paced myself to the light. "Tsukumo!" I screamed out as I run hoping it's her…

"Hey Izumo, wake up." The voice became familiar as it called out to me sounding concerned.

I opened my eyes and Rin was right in front of my eyes. I stayed silent as Rin put his hand on my face. His touch is warm… I nestled in his hand, happy that he is here. He used his thumb to wipe away my tears that were coming down. He turned my head to his direction so he can see my face. "Are you ok?" Rin analyzing my face to see what is wrong with me. "Did you have a nightmare?" He looked as if he was hurt to see me cry.

_So I was dreaming. _I rubbed my head, knowing it was a dream relieved me a bit. I took a breath and looked at Rin with a smile "I'm fine Rin. I just had a very bad dream."

Rin look at me a questionable knowing there is more than just a bad dream. "Izumo you know I will be there for you if you need someone to talk too. Right?" Concerned was written all over his face.

Should I tell him? No… It's best to have less people involved in my life or I might regret it.

I took a deep breath to shake off my current state. I look at him with an annoyed look on my face. "Hmp, I'm fine. The dream I had was that you became an Exorcist before me and I stayed an Exwire for the rest of my life." I turned my head the opposite direction of him as I crossed my arms looking at the scenery.

"Izu-" He tried to say my name until I interrupted him once I noticed we are here. "This is our stop." I grabbed my stuff and stood up waiting next to the door.

Rin shook his head and he patted my head. "Tell me when you're ready and I'll be here for you." he said it calmly and gave a smile.

Rin's mood changed. "But you know, you should hurry up and tell me soon cause I'll find out." He gave his declaration as if it's a challenge; to top it off he gave a cocky smile of insured victory.

I slap his hand off. "Ha, good luck with that idiot." He never ceases to surprise me. I can tell he understood my behavior so he did the same by giving out a positive light. _Thanks Rin._

* * *

**Hello lovely people! Already reading through the description you know the main reason I start to write this Fanfic is basically for me to express my fun of writing about my favorite character Kamiki Izumo. **

**So letting you all know before you continue to read future chapters is that I really don't prioritize this writing as a "I have to make more chapters fast like it's a job to keep readers engaged", no. I'm writing this for times I feel inspired or when I'm the greatest of mood to go crazy into the work. I want to give it my all towards enjoyment and to then share it to you all. So I am trying to say in a way is that I might not know how long each new chapter will be released. BUT I gave myself a goal to post at least 1-2 chapters every Friday or Saturday( I still have not picked a solid day). Warning you guys they may rage in different lengths.**

**I already notice looking back at my first two chapters there are some minor mistakes in many places. I chose to leave it as is just because I am human and I don't mind showing you all that I can own up to my mistakes by not changing it. =)**

**I encourage for you guys to comment because it somehow fuels me to work better each chapter. Especially positive comments or anything. Even criticism I encourage, though I would greatly appreciate it to be constructive than bashing because it has to be something for me to work with. **

**Oh yea I want to post the first two reviews of my story because they are my first two reviews! =D I may in the future post the last updated story reviews on the up coming chapters. Like these reviews were from my post of chapter 1 and 2. Then what ever comments that are left for chapter 3 will go along with the next chapter post.(I hope I make sense to you all) Also I might reply to reviews because I kinda want to be engage with all you lovely people reading. :3**

**thatboyintheconer:**

This really great I hope for more cause I'm greedy for this pairing

**CrescentBlue24:**

Lol You're not the only one greedy for this pairing. I would look everywhere for any Fanfics relating to this pair.

**Guest:**

Nice! Continue

**CrescentBlue24:**

Thank you for being the first reviewer!


	4. Chapter 4

The doors opens "We are finally here!" both of us said in unison. Rin shouted out so happily and I was just happy we got here.

We left the station heading straight towards the beach. A breeze blew by and the air smelled of the ocean, the scent felt so relaxing compared being in a stuffy dorm.

We walk up a small hill that is covering the view of the beach.

Finally over the hill we both stared at the scenery, clear blue skies with few fluffy white clouds. Sparkling blue waves pushing back and forth onto the land. "What a sight." I admired the view.

I turn to see Rin's face and I was surprised looking at the expression of his face. Rin looked very exciting, his eyes sparkling and mouth opened aweing the view as he was a kid. I noticed his tail wagged all around as if he was a puppy.

I turn from him to cover my mouth so I can prevent a giggle. So cute.

"Come on Izumo, let's go!" He dashed straight towards the ocean.

I turned back quickly. "Hey Rin! We need to find a spot first!" It was too late; he was gone before he could hear me. "This idiot..." I scratch my head in amazement and sighed. "Well, I'll see him there then."

I felt a vibrating motion that was coming from my bag. I looked inside and it was just my phone. I looked at the caller ID. Yukio? Why is he calling me?

I answered it. "Hey Yukio is there something wrong?"

"Ms. Kamiki do you know where is my brother?" he asked as if he is in a rush.

Did Rin not tell his brother where he is going today? I shook my head and felt annoyed. "Actually, Rin is with me…"

"Oh really, so where are you guys? Are you close to the school?" He was sounded so relieved.

"We are not at the school. Rin and I are at the beach. Also, Rin went to the ocean ahead of me." I felt so sorry that I had to be the one to tell him.

I can hear Yukio sighing heavily. "Brother… I somewhat wanted to use him today." He took a pause. I assume right now he is trying to figure out alternatives to his problem. "There is an issue at the school and the surrounding area; many minor demons started wreaking havoc around here. All of the teachers and exorcists who are available are helping to cleanup this mess but it's probably going to take a week or two until we are able to get rid of them. I wanted to use Rin's flames to cut a lot of time by burning them but now it's not an option anymore."

I started to feel a bit annoyed now that this trip is going to end fast. But it won't be right to leave Yukio doing all that work and I know Rin would feel the same. "If you need Rin, I can go get him and we will head back to the school to help out the situation."

Yukio gave a disappointed laugh "I would appreciate the help but that's not possible anymore. The demons badly damage the rail roads and it looks like it won't be fixed until hopefully under a week."

"What? So basically Rin and I are stuck here until the railroads are fixed? What about the summer classes?" Oh man, this is bothersome. Scratching my head, trying figure out what to do in this situation. I have assignments that need to be turned in.

"I know your concern Ms. Kamiki but yes you and my brother will be stuck there for a while. I hope you guys have sufficient funds for a hotel and food. Also classes are cancelled until the demons are cleared so all assignments are extended. I advise you to still study the missed classes lessons because once class precedes the class lesson will be rushed to catch up. I will text you the info. Oh yes, the rest of the Exwires are here."

Feeling a bit aggravated of this situation now and I can only sigh. "I think we have enough money to survive if we manage it correctly. I'll let Rin know the situation and make sure he studies." So the rest of the Exwires came back early to prepare Mephisto special training session but having those demons running amuck is going to be a challenge for them to be prepared. Even though Mephisto's special training won't start until two more weeks it's best to prepare soon. Ugh! This day…

"Thank you Ms. Kamiki, I leave my brother in your care and hope he won't cause you too much trouble."

"Trouble always comes near Rin." I mumbled quietly to myself, Yukio didn't hear me of course.

"With the delay, I know you also wish to have time to prepare for the training so text me any materials you need and I'll try to collect them the best I can." I was weirdly surprised; he really is a nice guy because he didn't have too offered. No wonder Shiemi likes him. Sorry Rin but your brother is real competition that is hard to compete with.

"No, thank you Mr. Okumura, you will save me a lot of time and effort." I'm relieved and grateful that I have one less thing to worry about.

"Ms. Kamiki I have to end this call and get back to my post." He ended the call before I could say anything.

"Whoa, how many demons are there?" I was looking at the call ended that was written on my phone. I understand why he hung up; I'm amazed those demons can easily keep the Exorcists busy.

Sigh… "Now I need to find Rin and tell him the situation." I put the phone back inside my bag. Walking straight towards the beach I notice a lot of people are visiting the beach. I wonder if we will get a hotel rooms with this amount of people. Thinking thoroughly, it is vacation time but there has to be couple of rooms available somewhere. Looking around, I better find Rin so we can go get a room before nightfall.

"Finally! You took forever Izumo." Rin shouted towards me, I looked towards the direction his voice was coming from and I noticed he was in the water.

"Hey Rin come over here, I need to tell you something." I shouted back towards him and using my hand to signal him to come my direction.

With a very cheerful smile as he was running towards me getting out of the water.

I gave a light laugh. "He really couldn't wait to go for a dip into the water." I said to myself. He took a quick stop to grab a towel from under a big beach umbrella which I assume that is our spot. Rin stopped right in front me patting his face with the towel to dry off a bit. "So what took you so long Izumo?" He looked curious, wrapping the towel around his neck.

I told him the whole situation that is happening at the True Cross Academy. "So you telling me there's no way for us to get back until a week?!" Even though he knows the situation is controlled he was still concerned and want to help. He pace himself back and forth, trying to come up with a solution. He looked up as he got a great idea. Rin walk towards me laying both his hand on my shoulders. "Do you have your cram school key? We can use that to get home."

I looked at him, he's right! If we used a key, we can reach the school in no time and we don't need to use the train.

Hold up, did I pack my key with my stuff? I lay down my stuff on the ground and quickly started looking through my bag.

"Izumo?" he was a bit confused.

"Hold up, I'm not sure if I even brought the key with me." As I continued to scour through my bag hoping that I find it. Rin also join to look through my other bag. "Yea, I don't have the key with me. Of all days I'm not fully prepared." I groaned as I cover my face with my hand. I look up at Rin's face.

"So, what now Izumo?" He ran out of ideas.

"We'll just have to enjoy this extended vacation and wait until the train station is fixed." I stood up patting the sand off my legs and grabbed my bags. I took a quick breath to stay calm in this situation. "First we need to find hotel rooms soon before they will be taken and once we put our stuff up we'll come back to play at the beach. So grab your stuff."

Rin sighed in disappointment; I can tell he wanted to help out his brother. "Ok, let's go do that and enjoy our time off then. Yukio and the rest should be ok without us." He smiled afterwards trying to bring in some positivity. He shrugged. "Also, let's see we can have some type of training while we are here."

Hmp, this guy. "Alright, let's go." I started to walk away from him.

"Hey, I need to get my stuff first!" Rin went running back to the beach umbrella to put his shirt on and grab his bag.

I just kept walking straight, I can tell Rin has caught up with me and is right next to me now. "You're always so mean to me Izumo." He sounded a bit sad as if was a puppy. I shook my head and laughed quietly.

**CrescentBlue24 here and I have another chapter for you lovely people. I actually almost forgot to post this chapter until I notice my laptop background had an image of Izumo.( I set my laptop on 5 min slide show of all my fav anime/manga related images) Chapter 4 is a bit laid back but I still enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoy it. =D**

**Little random reminders: **

**1. I still haven't decided what day to post a new chapter but know that it will be posted either Friday or Saturday. (The length of each chapter will vary)**

**2. How school is coming up their might be delays in weekly chapters. To keep you guys updated. I will right a note at the end of the latest chapter when I feel as if I can't post a new chapter for the following week.(I hope what I said made sense) For the first couple of weeks shouldn't be a problem because this past week I was really inspired and actually have a few chapters somewhat done(got to edit next).**

**Guest:**

Okay, saw the summary, and just to let you know.. Welcome to the fandom, and as long as you obey site rules. No MA content, No copying from previously publishes works (including musical lyrics), no non-story content, no interactive content, no real people, et cetra (all in the Guideline Rules we agreed to. I don't know why some don't read them, when they are caught for it they start whining.. It wouldn't happen if they just read you know..)

Again, welcome.

**CrescentBlue24:**

Thank you for the welcome. =) I will do my best to make sure I keep to the guidelines. If I do slip up somewhere I will make sure to correct it in order not to offend this site and make sure all of you enjoy this story like I am.


	5. Chapter 5

We wander around the area looking for a hotel. The buildings around here look really similar to each other and don't really stand out very well. Where is the hotel?

"The places kinda look dull, right Izumo?" he questioned looking at each building. "At least they have signs so we don't have to go inside each one to find right one." He smiles towards me to add something positive.

"I agree to that." Looking past a building that is sign said 'Ramen Shop', the word 'Hotel' popped up.

"I see a hotel straight ahead." I pointed so Rin can notice. We walk inside; the inside of the building surprised me. There are assorted flower arrangements that look beautiful with varies of colorful flowers. The arrangements also look as if they were cut fresh this day.

Inside looked very homey and relaxing. Not something to expect from the looking at how outside looks. So this is one of those times 'you shouldn't judge a book by its cover' moments.

I notice there was a woman at the front desk so I walked up to her asked her if there are any rooms available.

She took a quick pause as if she was somewhat hesitant to answer. "I'm sorry to say this but we do not have any rooms available." The women told us with an apologetic tone.

Whoa no rooms? I'm amaze there isn't at least one room but it can't be helped. I took a breath. "Do you mind telling us where the nearest hotel we can find?" I rather ask than randomly looking around for hotels in this very unfamiliar place.

The women looked again hesitate to speak. She bent down behind the counter to grab a flyer and spoke. "I think you will find it difficult to find a room in any hotel because starting tomorrow will begin a three day festival." She handed the flyer to me and it has all the details of the festival as she continues to explain. "This festival is a big thing around these parts. Every year competitions are held to win a chance of great prizes, an amazing fireworks display in the end of the third day, and plenty more. Many of the rooms here were booked in advance for these three days and there is a high chance all other hotels in the surrounding area are booked as well."

I sighed in disappointment; this day is not getting any better is it. I rubbed my forehead for a second to think but honestly this is getting aggravating. This is going to be difficult now.

I felt a hand lying on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Rin's. "Don't worry Izumo, I'm for sure there is going to be at least one room open nearby." He had a confident smile as if it was a guarantee there's a room.

I shook my head to wake myself up. He's right, there is bound to be at least one room out there. "Ok, let's start hunting down for a room." I went and ask the women for nearby hotels again. She told me all the ones nearby and even gave a mini map of the area circling all hotels. We thanked the women as we leave and she wished us luck.

Rin and I started looking around each hotel and with each one ended the same result. Booked... We kept on going until the last hotel also ended up a frailer.

I crossed the last hotel on the map and screen out in annoyance. I took a deep breath after my yell which relieved me for a second. I looked at Rin, both of us exhausted after looking through so many hotels turning up empty.

This last hotel was near the beach so we decided to walk towards it and found a bench to sit. I let myself drop onto the bench, stretched out my arms feeling like this is the most relaxing moment I had with this trip. "What now… We didn't find any room's available." I covered my face with my hands.

"We can sleep in the forest?" Rin suggested with a weak smile to me not having any other ideas.

I gave an exhausted laugh "Might as well… and it will help our budget a whole lot." I put my hands down and looked at the sky. It's slowly getting dark, a whole day wasted but at least it wasn't boring.

I sat up straight and stretch my arms, "I'm tired so let's go find a camp spot in the forest to sleep-" I turned my head to look at Rin and he was gone. I stand up and looked all around me. "Where did you go?" Did he leave me?

I noticed Rin's stuff is still here. "So he didn't go far." I should just sit here and wait then. My phone vibrated from my bag and I grabbed it. Paku sent me an e-mail, I opened it and there was a picture of Paku in a kimono at the summer festival back home having fun with her family.

I texted back 'You look pretty, your day is looking better than mines right now.' Suddenly my phone went black. "Damn it; don't tell me my phone died already…" Now this is bothersome, I looked around if there is an outlet but I see none.

Taking a big breath, "Is this day going to keep on going like this…" I sat down, I know there is nothing to do but wait for Rin. I put up my phone back in my bag.

"Hey Izumo, I'm back." A voice popped out next to me suddenly. I jump up startled by him for a moment.

"Don't come out behind me Rin. You scarred me for a second." I gave him a death glare as I try to breath calmly again. Calming myself I notice he was holding two styrofoam cups with dome lids.

"Here you go my lady." Rin looked very excited as he passed one to me.

"What is this?" I looked all around the plain cup as I questioned him.

"These," he gave a dramatic pause. "are one of the main reasons why we came here for." Very excited, he grinned towards me and then went to sit right next to me on the bench. Rin looked at my cup and then at me waiting until I opened mines first.

I opened the cup and it was the mango desert we came for. The frozen desert with few chunks of mango topped with whipped cream and a cookie on the side for crunch.

My mouth watered. Looking at the desert, this is honestly the best thing that has happened to me thus far. Thank you Rin, you have made my day.

I heard Rin laugh lightly. "Here's your spoon. Lets dig in." He gave me the spoon.

When I was about to dig in Rin lifted his styrofoam cup high towards me. "A toast, for ending this day on a positive note."

"Hmp, I'll toast to that." I raised mine and both of us clicked our cups together. Both of us laughed. I focus all my attention back on my cup as scoop up a spoon full. Once in my mouth…My spine tingled and my mouth water. It's so good!

"It's so creamy and cold" I'm infatuated by this desert. Feels like I can endlessly eat this forever.

"I know right! So worth coming here." Rin looked like a little kid enjoying his candy. He looks adorable.

We finished our cups and looked at the sun as it started to set. Both of us just sit there enjoying the view. I leaned on Rin and yawned loudly. "The beach looks amazing." Slowly drifting to sleep, I felt Rin resting his head on top of mines. A chilly breeze blew towards us, I shivered and Rin noticed by rapping his arm around me.

Rin leaned his head next to my ear and whispered. "Hey, I think we should head out and find a spot in the forest to camp out before it gets dark."

I nestled closer to Rin. "Do we have to? Can we just stay here?" I'm too comfortable to move at all.

"Haha I know, I want to stay like this longer but if we don't go the police over there will tell us to leave." I looked up and notice the officer eyeing us. They do close this area once it becomes dark and even though the sun went down it is still bright blue out but slowly getting dark.

"Oh, alright let's get going then." I stood up and grabbed my bags. Rin followed behind.

"A mountain is up ahead, I heard there are natural hot springs up that mountain but sadly someone made a spa up there." I remember looking though the pamphlet and it mentioned this spa which is also highly praised.

"Alright. Oh yea, do you think we should buy some sleeping bags?" Rin mentioned a good point.

I sighed "It would be great but I don't want to risk not having enough money that we might need during this trip… Our only option is to sleep on the ground and use the bags as pillows." We honestly need to be careful of our spending habits just in case if the train repair will be delayed even longer.

"Your right, better be safe than sorry." Rin agreed to me.

We started walking up the mountain staying on the road until we look for a good spot to camp.

Up ahead we heard some screaming and a lot of noise as if there is a struggle going on. Both of us looked at each other knew something is up. "Let's go!" Rin said. In an instance we started running towards the noise.

**Hello lovely people! I had a lot of fun editing this chapter because I added more to this chapter and gained some new ideas for the next. I like how I ended this chapter and hope you guys do too. =D**

**In every new story I will list 'little random reminders' to keep you updated on the story. For example something happens and I know I can't post a new chapter. I will leave a notification under 'little random reminders' of the latest chapter to tell all of you I can't post and I will leave a date to expect the next updated chapter(I hope I make sense). **

**Another use of 'little random reminders' is that I will put a few repetitive reminders like this is a weekly story. Just for new people who may eventually read past the story and read the bold writing. I admit I am extremely guilty for that also when I read other people's fanfictions.**

**Little random reminders:**

**1. This story will be updated every week with 1(maybe 2, if I'm extremely ahead) chapter(s). The days I chose to update is gonna be either Friday or Saturday. I'm Sorry for not giving an exact day but know a new chapter will be update between those days.**

**Guest:**

I like the pairing and the story so far

**CrescentBlue24:**

Yes, another person who likes the paring. My bad for being a bit excited, I feel that another person who likes/love this pair is like another victory of the ship. =D I'm glade that you are enjoying the story and I hope you will continue on enjoying the rest of the story.

**armon1a:**

I got to tell you! I didn't see them get stuck outside the school for a week coming! Great idea!  
Can't wait for the next chapter because I know it's going to get amazing (well more amazing)!

**Cresentblue24:**

I'm very happy to see you enjoying the fanfic, I'll make sure to continue on adding more surprises so your read will be even more enjoyable. To be honest a lot of my content has been meant to go one way but then suddenly a new idea pops up which I find interesting enough to scratch off old to be replaced.


	6. Chapter 6

In a rush I quickly open up my bad to reach for my summoning paper and needle. I prick my finger and smeared my blood on the two pieces paper. I said my chant. "Mike! Uke! Come out!" Both of them appeared before me. "What do you want from us?" Mike stated to me, I can tell he really wasn't in the mood to be here.

Ignoring him. "I need you guys to go ahead of us and check out the situation. If it looks bad then I need one of you guys report back me." I commanded them. Both nodded and left in that instance.

What we heard seemed like there might be demons involved. The sounds we heard were weird screeches that can't be compared to people and along the screeches there were people screaming.

"Hey Rin," I took a quick pause to think what we might be up against. "avoid using your sword once we figure out what's up ahead." If there is people around then it will be bad for us if they see Rin. I turned my head to look straight at Rin's eyes "Just be cautious."

Rin laughed "You're always too serious Izumo. Lighten up a bit, I'll be careful." He smiled at me.

I sighed in annoyance. "Idiot. Just keep your guard up." Little by little I'm slowly losing my patience with him.

Turing my attention away from him I once again scrummage through my bag and grab out my belt that is filled with all my necessities for combat. I strapped it on; I pulled out my two hand guns and loaded them with ammo.

"Oh wow, so you brought the girls with you?" Rin asked me jokily.

"Of course, I can't leave without them. I have to make sure I'm ready to deal with the chances of demons popping up. Especially having a demon magnet like you around, I must be prepared for anything." I explained to him thinking it was a dumb question to ask.

"My, my… if you were truly prepared." He looked at me with his humorous grin. "Why did you forget to bring the keys with you Ms. Prepared?" He put his hand near his face to prevent a laugh. "Tsk, tsk this isn't like you Izumo. You shouldn't be slipping like this." He shook his head and started laughing to himself.

Definitely annoyed by him I quickly I looked up him and aimed my guns towards Rin.

"Whoa, Izumo." Rin put his hands up. "Ok, Ok! I get it, I'll be more serious! It was just a joke, don't shoot at me!" He freak out and I can tell he was ready to dodge the bullets.

Ignoring him, I shot and killed two demons that were aiming for his neck. He didn't realize that there are demons all around us.

We both stopped in place. "Get down you Idiot!" I commanded Rin. He ducked down as I was shooting all around us. Removing the empty cartridges and reloading the guns as fast as I can. I slam both guns on my thighs to secure the ammo.

Why are there so many demons around here?! Making sure not to miss a single one because I'm limited to a certain amount of cartridges I brought with me this trip.

I notice Rin pulling out his sword, his flames rage out as he fully transformed. He put the sword in front of him focusing as he was about to jump back up. "Izumo!" he yelled out my name as a command.

"I got it." I fully understood his intention so I dropped down to the ground.

Rin stood up fast, "Better run demons, it's going to get really hot in here." he looked amused.

Rin lifted up his sword, "Satan's Storm!" he shouted out as he swing the sword all around us. He unleash out miniature blades of flames that scattered all round as if it was a harsh storm caring debris every direction. Many of the blades hit a great amount of demons.

I can feel the heat of the flames above me. I took this chance to check my guns and stood up once the flames subsided. I took out the few stragglers that were left.

As Rin put his sword back up and took some heavy breaths. I can tell that move took a lot of energy. Even I'm a little worn out but we need to be prepared to endure much more soon. "We have to be cautious. I know there has to be more up ahead." Rin nodded in agreement.

I sensed a presence and turned my head towards the direction. "What's going on up ahead?" I asked out loud.

Uke flew next to me ready to give me the report. "There are two men in suites protecting an old woman from a group of demons. Mike is fending most off but they need help." He explained to us.

"Alright, go help Mike. We will be there soon." He left right there and then.

Rin and I started running. "What are those demons Izumo?" He asked.

"I think they are a type of bat-like demons, lower-class if I'm correct. These demons shouldn't be a problem on their own but if their numbers are high then that makes them a big issue. I think it's going to be harder on us is those people because they might not be exorcist or have some experience. Try not to use your powers in front of them until I give you some cover." I explained in a serious tone.

"Haha don't worry about it Izumo I'm always careful…" He tried laughing it off.

"I'm serious," I spat at him angrily. "I don't want the order to take you away for doing something that can be easily avoidable."

Rin toned down and looked serious towards me. "Ok Izumo, I give you my word I'll be careful just for you. Scouts honor." He gave a gentle smile to reassure that everything will be fine.

I feel as if I can't argue anymore "You better or I'll shoot you." I laid my hand over my gun as I raise my eyebrow to let him know he better not test me.

He laughed loudly "That's my Izumo!"

Running for a while. "Think about it Izumo, I definitely don't want to leave you alone without me. I'm like your only best guy friend ever" He grinned. "and your a cute kitten I can't abandon."

Annoyed I shot warning shot in front of his feet. Rin freaked out as he easily dodge the bullets.

"Hmp, don't act all high and mighty in front of someone who has a gun. Anyways, just wait a while, I'll replace you when I have the chance" I gave no hesitation so he can think he is not worth much.

"Ouch, I now know what you think of me." He sarcastically looked sad. " Your comment hurt right here." he laid his right hand on top of his sword. "My heart."

I quietly laugh as my mood was brightening up even in the situation we are in. Shouts of help were yelled out louder. We both look up and notice we were finally to our destination with what looks like a mini cloud filled with those bat-like demons we faced.

**Hello, hello lovely people! Another chapter all ready for your enjoyment. Of course, all my writings so far have been fun for me to type. This chapter kinda debut another aspect of a direction I'm excited to take on my writing which I hope you guys like it too. I like a good amount of romance here and there but I feel like there has to be a balance. So the balance I chose which I was itching to write was action. I was planning to write some in this story the time when I was thinking of writing a fanfic (btw it was this past winter I thought about writing a fanfic until this summer I choose to start) to add some action. I went this route for the fact it felt right to me and I enjoyed writting/thinking about it. I happy what I'm putting and hope you guys do too.  
**

**Also, thank you all who review the fanfic. All the comments make me happy and fuel my drive to keep on writing the next chapter. Any type of comments are welcome. Even criticism which I would appreciate it to be constructive than random bashing. Thank you again!**

**Little random reminders:**

**1. This is a weekly fanfic, I post a new chapter between Friday and Saturday. **

**2. If something happens beyond my control(most probably be school related) I'll post a update to you guys under 'little random reminders' on the latest chapter.**

**3. Oh yeah! I have a mini ****announcement, I finally got myself a tumblr which may come in handy for any news/updates of this fanfic. You don't have to follow or anything like that because I honestly care less for the number of followers I have. The tumblr is going to based on anything I enjoy like anime, manga, food and ect. My tumblr is the same as my user name crescentblue24 from tumblr if your interested**

**Guest:**

with all 5 chapters i am enjoying the build up and the induendo

**CrescentBlue24:**

I'm glad you are enjoying the read. Thank you! I have fun in writing my interpretation of the characters and hope each up coming chapters you will continue to enjoy.

**Guest: **

This is my favorite pairing and this is the second best story I have seen on here in a while most people do the same thing over and over again

**CrescentBlue24:**

YEY! Another victory for the ship! =D I'm honored my fanfic is the second story you enjoy here and I hope you continue liking the material I post each week. To be honest in the beginning I was about to set Rin and Izumo to be all lovey dovey but when I was thinking about it... It really felt off to me as in I questioned what reasons for their relationship to prosper. I want to some what develop a relationship to give a reason for them to gain proper feelings for each other. So I like to set both of them off as just friends who haven't considered idea.

**armon1a:**

And now you have a new idea about a three day festival which again I didn't see coming!  
Also I see what you did their adding fireworks at the last day of the festival you classic person you!  
I'm taking a guess and saying that is when they kiss, right(on purpose or on accident by impulse)?

**CrescentBlue24:**

Lol, I'm glad I'm keeping you surprised with each chap and I'll make sure I continue to do so. =D Honestly who can beat the simple classic of fireworks, am I right? =) I find it a MUST to add them in the story. You have to wait and see like everyone else for how the firework night will happen. Might be what you expect or be unexpected which can lead to a good or bad route. The possibilities are endless because I still haven't written the chapter for it yet. So be prepared.

**Senpai:**

Great love the direction of the story and the dead personalities love the ship too.

**CrescentBlue24:**

Thank you, I'm not sure you know that every review brightens up my mood to continue writing. I'm glade that you like the direction and how I have the characters the way they are. I was worried for this work because writing/lit is a subject I hate the most and have trouble in. This work is one of those few I actually like and feel inspired to write.

One day, there will be an army for this ship. I can feel it in my bones. =D


	7. Chapter 7

Running towards the cloud of demons we finally spotted the car. It looked like a swarm of bees but bigger was all around the car.

I noticed there are two men shooting at the demons rapidly. Between them an old woman that both men stayed a close distance too.

Getting a better look the car looked beat up with the glass broken and claw marks. The car mustn't have been safe for them to stay inside any longer.

Alongside the men were Mike and Uke trying to fend them off the demons but they seem like they were struggling also.

Looking at the demon swarm I noticed a bunch of the demons turned around and saw our presence. Immediately many came to our direction fast. Rin started slamming them with his unsheathed sword while I start shooting as many as I can.

There are too many demons for us to take out. We need to use Rin's flames. I turned my head towards the trees. I stopped in place and went closer to the trees to drop my bags on the ground.

Rin stopped once he notices my actions and ran back to my direction fending demon away from me. "Izumo, what's wrong?"

Ignoring Rin for a moment. "Mike! Uke! Come here!" I called out to them; they heard me and made their way to my direction. I grabbed a chalk from my belt and kneeled on the ground to start drawing a large circle.

I noticed Rin was still standing there swinging his unsheathe sword. "Rin go help them!" I yelled out to him.

"What about you?!" He is concerned to continue without me.

"Idiot I have Mike and Uke to protect me. Go!" I commanded him as I continue drawing. I used my other hand to shot my gun.

"Okay, you better take care of yourself." He looked hesitant as he was about to leave. "If you get hurt for no reason I'll punish you." He smiled at me. "You got that." He then turned around heading towards the car.

I only shook my head as a reaction to his comment. I looked up and saw Rin running away. That instance Mike and Uke finally at my side, both of them immediately backing me up by fending off the demons.

I continue to draw the circle and in my per ferial vision I can see Rin continue hitting the demons with his sheathe. Rin looks like he is managing but how long can he fight back without using his sword. I wished Kuro is here with us to help…

One more stroke I closed the circle. "I'm done!" I stand back up on my two feet. Putting up my gun and chalk in my belt.

"I'm relying on you guys to back me up. Okay." I told Mike and Uke.

"Hmp. What to you take us for? We are already helping you as is so don't doubt our ability." Mike looked annoyed as he continue taking out some demons. I smiled at them. "Insolent child continue or we will leave you." Mike spat at me.

I laughed lightly "Alright I got you." I then took a deep breath to remove all distractions and focus my energy. I then recite a chant; the surrounding circle starts to glow. A thin white veil surrounds my whole body.

A demon suddenly slips through Uke and made its way towards me. The instance it touch me the demon was deflected immediately.

I continue to recite the chant and slowly the veil around me expands. It stops directly the edge of the circle. To finalize the shield the color changes blue. I put my hands down; now none of those demons can come in.

"Mike, Uke. Are you guys ready?" I asked them as I breathe a bit heavily.

Both of them entered the shield. "Insolent girl, don't over work yourself. Keep us as we are and don't be wasting anymore energy." Mike said rudely but sounded concern.

"I'm fine, I can hold out about at least ten minutes and that is all we need right now." I was trying to reassure the fox demon as I clasp my hands together and start chanting.

Focusing, I sent out a gust of my energy to both Mike and Uke veiling them into spheres. "Now!" The spheres broke, came out was both fox demons that grew in size that can be compared to a horses.

I fell down on one knee, trying to catch my breath.

"Stay inside the shield. Uke and I will take care of the rest." Mike demanding me to stay as he notice my condition.

I grabbed my handguns and check if I need to reload them which one needed ammo. I reached my bag to grab a couple cartridges. I accidently drop them but I pick it up again. I latch them on my belt and reloaded my gun.

"Don't be stupid child! You must conserve your energy." Mike angrily yelled.

"Sorry no can do. I have to help Rin or he will eventually expose himself." I stood up high and have both my guns out ready. I quickly stretch out "he really can't do anything without some help." I sprinted straight out the shield towards Rin direction. Mike and Uke followed instantly.

I jumped on Uke to get to Rin faster while Mike tearing apart a lot of those demons faster.

I finally reach Rin so I jumped off of Uke and went beside him shooting. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yea, I'm doing great right now. Thanks for asking but I'm really glad you finally join the party. What took you so long? Did you read a manga or went shopping?" Rin tries to tease me to lighten up the mood as he keeps swinging.

"Ha, I would rather do those things but I decided to help your worthless self. Anyways I have the shield up ready. Uke and I will escort them there. Once I get them safe I'm coming back to help you." I told Rin.

"Easy enough," Rin turned and look at me head to toe "why you look exhaust—" at that moment he saw both the fox demons. "Izumo! You need to be careful; you're using too much energy!" He was starting to get mad.

"We'll talk about it afterwards, not now!" I spat at him. I went next to the old woman and those two guys. Reloading every chance I get.

"My name is Kamiki Izumo and I'm from the true cross order. I have a shield set up in order for you guys to be safe. Follow me, my familiar and I will make sure you can reach there safely." They nodded in agreement as we started running straight to the circle. Uke is in front of us taking out any demon ahead to make a path while I cover the back.

We reached the shield. "Ok you'll be safe now." To clarify they understood they nodded.

Getting out of the shield my body started to fatigue. Damn it, as I try to stay balanced. "Come on a little longer. Shake is off." I whispered to myself.

I then started to dash towards to Rin. I notice Mike coming towards me. At a distance from me he starts to take out the demons. Uke is by my side, knowing the condition I'm in and is ready to support me.

I made my way next to Rin, both our backs against each other. "Sorry for being a bit late again." I told him.

"I wish that you stay behind safe inside the shield." I didn't have to look at him to tell that he is very concerned for me right now.

"And let you have all the fun? No way." I tried to bring in some humor. "Anyways I got some heavy duty smoke balls that can cover your flames but you have to be quick." I pulled out of my belt to show him. "Also the shield is blue so they shouldn't suspect anything." I explained to him.

"Ok, are you ready?" He was ready to unsheathe the sword. I distance myself from him so he can get ready. Lifting my hand filled with two smoke balls ready to throw on the ground.

I left my guard was down for a second and didn't notice a demon came at me. The demon scratched my cheek. Instantly Uke killed it and stayed close to me. I touch where I was scratch and I saw my hand that I was bleeding.

"Izumo!" Rin was about to come my direction.

"I'm fine, it's just a small scratch." I reassured him so he will stay there. Ignoring the pain that it left on me, I grabbed the smoke balls and threw them on the ground "Now Rin!" I dove down on the ground.

"Tear the summoning paper Izumo and be careful" Uke commanded me.

Rin unsheathe the sword and focused his energy fast. "Satan's Blade Storm" I grabbed my summing paper and tore it just to make sure they wouldn't get hit by his flames.

The smoke started to dissipate and so did Rin's flames. Rin standing there in the center, a lot of ashes surrounded him as he put up his sword back up. There were still some demons but they were running away in fear. I rather have them run than more of them come. I rolled onto my back is full exhaustion trying to catch my breath. I looked at the sky, I need to dispel the shield quick or I'll pass out any minute.

I tried to sit up but I tumbled down to the ground again. "Damn it…" Everything is starting to go fuzzy.

"Izumo!" Rin sprinted to my side. "Are you ok?" He sound very concerned. He picked me up and saw my cheek. "This is not just a scratch; you need to dispel the shield right now."

Trying to take in some air, I struggled to say anything. "Take me to the shield so I can dispel it…" Gasping for some more air.

Rin understood and put me on his back. "Alright, I'll get you there fast." He started running extremely fast.

I struggle to keep myself from passing out. "We are here Izumo." Rin stopped right in front of it.

"Stand me up Rin." I sounded like I was whispering to him. He listened and stood me up. I distance myself so I don't need him supporting me up.

I took a deep breath, reciting a chant I raise my right hand high then swing it down the shield dissipates. "Ok I'm done…" I nearly fell down on my knees until Rin grabbed me.

Rin went on his knees to let me sit down on the ground. "Izumo, are you okay?"

I looked up at him "Yea I'm fine now," I still try to control my breathing right. "I feel a lot better now that the shield is down. Give me a minute and I will be alright." I gave him a quick smile.

"You seriously need to stop making me worried." He took a breath of relief then he looked mad. "You know that shield is best used with at least four people to summon together. Having a less than that number the exorcists who summoned the shield won't be able to perform their best in battle."

I got annoyed by him. "I know that but it's the only shield I know how to make and it is the strongest to use. What else can I do?" Let him get exposed and I might not ever see him again.

"It doesn't matter Izumo!" He spat at me angrily. "The problem with that shield is that it won't dissipate until user either dispel the shield right in front of it, die from energy being drained or be killed. You could have gotten hurt way more than the cut on your cheek Izumo! And what would happen if I didn't bring you before you pass out."

Understanding his concern I decided to speak calmly. "I had it under control Rin. I'm fine right now and still living." I reach and touched his shoulder to reassure him.

He looked at my hand and then to my face. Rin gave off a hurt expression. "Izumo," He leaned toward me and rested his head on top of mines. "I don't want anything happen to you Izumo. You're someone I can't replace and I don't want to lose any more people I care about."

I paused, understanding his pain very well. I know I'm going to feel guilty for what I might say next. "Alright I promise not to do anything rash that will risk my life in any way and I will make sure to live a long life." My chest hurt telling him this with a smile.

Rin backed up and looked at me. "You better keep your word." He lifted his pinky.

I looked at his pinky for a moment then I lifted mines up and hook onto his. "I give you my word."

Rin smiled. "Alright you promised." He stands back up and stretched his body. "I think this is enough adventure for our first day of trip so how about we call it a day." He looked at me.

"I agree so let's go find some place to sleep before I might sleep right here." I'm too exhausted to even bother to get up.

"Oh dear, are you kids all right?" Both Rin and I looked up to see were that concerned voice came from. It was the old woman, I almost forgot about her. She is very small woman, probably in her 70's and she holds a cane. It's hard to tell any of her facial characters because it is completely dark with very little light given by the moon. On her cane I noticed the true cross pendent hanging on it.

**Hey lovely people! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had fun working on it. I forgot to mention in the previous chapter an explanation why I decided to make Izumo a Dragoon. I have two reasons and the first one is that she is a strong character which I feel that her having the skills to wield a gun will add on to her strength as a character. Second reason is more toward the logical, she is a tamer who can only depend on her familiars for offense and defense. The flaw I thought a tamer can have is that if her summoning paper(or drawn circle) is gone. what can she do? So I thought having a guns would be good for her to defend herself a bit better when the situation arise.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the action of this chapter because you might not see it for a little while in the next few chapters until I randomly decide to add more of it sooner. Everything I write has been whatever I think of in the moment I type it down. Each chapter has been modified many times before I post. I like it when I do change the route of the story because I can try to make the story even better(also I have too much fun changing it). I thank all of you for enjoying each chapter and hope I keep you entertained with each chapter. =D**

**Little random reminders:**

**1. This is a weekly story I post between Friday and Saturday. **

**2. If anything happens like I can't post the next chapter I will leave the information under. "little random reminders" of the latest chapter I post. Or you can check my Tumblr(same name crescentblue24) for any updates of the story. Checking my tumblr is optional to look at. I will make sure your updated on this story with each upcoming chapter.**

**3. Okay guys I'm starting to go back to school and I gave a warning long ago that there might be chances of delays for upcoming chapters. I will post another chapter next week but not %100 sure for the following week. We have to see how everything goes. I apologize in advance if there might be a delay for the following week.**

**Vexor V. Akuma:**

Good story so far. I can't wait for the next chapter. Just work on you grammar alittle ok. Other than that keep up the good work.

**CrescentBlue24:**

Thank you for enjoying the story so far and also for your comment! I really do appreciate it. =D I knew my grammar will give me trouble in this story. lol So I took some time to look over story more and I hope (I HOPE!) I have done a little better with the grammar. =)


	8. Chapter 8

I took another breath and struggled to get up. Rin tried to help me, "I'm fine Rin, I can get up by myself now." I gave him a cautious look. We don't know who are these people and we must stay on our toes. This woman has that true cross pendent and was completely helpless against those bat demons.

"Yes we are fine ma'am; all I want to know is that if you're safe and sound." I tried to keep my composure as I answered the old woman.

"Thanks to you youngsters we were able get out safely." She looked grateful as she looked at both of us happily. "Those demons suddenly attacked us out of nowhere while we were heading up the mountain. They broke through the glass of the car that made it too dangerous to stay inside any longer. I don't know what would happen if you young exorcists haven't arrived." She held her right hand above her heart.

She took a relieving breathe and smile. "How can I repay you both for saving us?"

"You don't have to repay us for anything. As exorcists in training this is what we live to do." I reassured the old woman. I looked at the sky and it was becoming darker. "I'm sorry to be rude and end this conservation. My friend and I should be moving on."

It might be difficult to find a safe place out there. Especially the chance there might be more of those demons out there. I defiantly don't have enough strength to last the night if I had to battle again and I can't set up another shield also.

"You youngsters are leaving now? Please let me repay you for your assistance." The old woman is starting to look disappointed. Then she suddenly brightens up her mood with an idea. "Oh I know! It is very late out now so do you guys have a place to stay the night? I own a Spa up ahead and I defiantly have one extra room for you guys to use." She was excited to suggest her offer.

A room at the spa… That would be amazing! I'm so tempted to say yes but we don't know her very well. But it is a spa… I sighed internally but I don't think it would be wise. I opened my mouth to decline her offer.

"Sure! That will be great Granny! We accept your offer!" Rin said out loud very happily before I said anything.

Really Rin, Granny…I put my hand on my face embarrassed on what he just said.

"Don't be rude to the madam child. Show respect to your elders." One of the body guards spat at Rin. He stepped forward as if he was challenging Rin in a fight.

"Oh it's fine he calls me that." She waves her hand to signal the body guard to calm down. He hesitantly became quiet and back down. "Shall we go to the car? I'm sure it will run" She started walking towards the car as her body guards start following.

I turned around back to the circle so I can grab my bags. "Are you ready?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I am." I looked at Rin "Why did you have to accept their offer Rin?"

"Why not? We were looking for a place to sleep and now we don't have to camp outside anymore." He answered me.

I looked down and sighed in response.

"I know I might have made a bad move to trust her but she doesn't seem like a threat at all." he said calmly "If she did turn out to be a bad person I am still able to fight to the fullest." He smiled at me. "You went through a lot tonight. I can easily protect you Izumo so try not to stress out too much."

I can feel my cheeks warming up.

"We are going to a spa and I know of all people you can't wait to take a dip in the hot springs. I bet you'll be in for hours after what we went through" He added.

I gave a light laugh and I notice something is missing when I looked at Rin. "Where are your bags Rin?"

"Oh, I left them next to the car." He simply said as he quickly scratch the back of his head. Rin quickly reached and grabbed my bags from me.

"Hey wha—" I barley said anything

"I'm going to carry you bags and I don't want any complaints." Rin told me flat out.

I was shocked how assertive he is so I stayed quiet and walked straight towards the car.

We reached the car; both the guards are checking the engine and looked bothered.

"What is going on?" I asked them.

"The car won't start, so we have to push the car now." The body guard crossed his arms trying to figure out the situation."

"Why not call a tow?" I suggested.

"We already tried and this area we are not picking up any signal." One of the guards explained. "So you and the madam will sit inside the car while the rest of us will push."

"I want to help push the car if you don't mind." I didn't want to be useless sitting in the car.

"No you will not Izumo. You're too worn out to push the car. I will handle this, go get some rest inside." Rin demanded. I can tell he will make a big deal if I don't listen so I let it be.

"The kid is right; if you want to be useful you can turn the wheel on the turns." The guard suggested.

"Ok I'll manage that then." It's better than nothing. I notice the other guard assisting the old woman into the vehicle. So I started heading to the car myself and noticed Rin sped up ahead then stop right in front of the driver's seat. He opens the door and bowed "My lady your carriage awaits." He Look back up to me in a brimming smile.

I blushed in annoyance. "Really Rin?" Questioning him.

"What? I thought you would like me opening the door as that guard did to granny. Kinda like a princess." He stood up straight. I can tell he is having fun now.

I turn my head away from him. He is starting to annoy me...Princess… "I can manage Rin." I went inside the car and closed the door. My face straight I turn my eyes to see what he is doing. I can tell he is laughing. "Idiot." I mumbled.

I heard them hitting the back of the car. "Ok that's my signal to go." I changed the gear to drive and wave my hand out the window to signal them to go. Suddenly the car started to move at a very fast pace. I turn my head to see what going on at the back.

I can see Rin pushing the car as if it was nothing. The two guards looked shocked and somewhat struggling to catch up with Rin's speed. On Rin's face looked like he was enjoying his time to pushing the car as if it was nothing.

I let out a small laugh "show off" I turn to face the road to navigate properly through.

"You have yourself a nice boyfriend right there." I jumped in shock; I didn't notice she was sitting on the passenger seat next to me. She continued "I can tell you both will have a long lasting relationship." She smiled at me.

I blushed at her comment, "I think you misunderstood our relationship. Rin and I are very close friends. Nothing more." I tried to reassure her.

"Ah, so you haven't realized your connection with one another. You may not know this but I have a gift to see connections between people and you both have a connection. I can make a pretty accurate guess on who will an individual end up with." She lightly laughed. She held her cane tightly and I notice she is caressing the true cross pendant. "Even I knew who my twin sons will marry out of instincts." The old woman laughed louder "Both of them doubted me when I told them but once they met their significant other they believed me."

I'm confused. "You knew who their spouses before they met them?"

"Oh you must be confused." She realized my confusion and smiled. "In my family the women have an ability to see very rough glimpses of the future but majority of them involves relationships like family, friends, spouse and so on. The fault of the ability is that I don't know what the exact moment in time the glimpse shows is and that I cannot control what I see. They are very random and I saw both of you looking happy."

I started feel my face warm up. "You said the ability can see relationships, right? So what you saw must have been us just having fun."

"I see you are denying it and what I saw was something no 'friends' will do." She looked like she was having fun. "I won't tell you the details. I want to let you feel surprised and experience it once the moment happens."

She then turned to look at the pendant on her cane and looked back up at me. "I do hope." She paused. "I do hope for your happiness child." Then the old woman started to tear up.

Keeping one hand on the wheel I reached over and hung the woman. Rubbing her shoulder to give her some comfort. "Why so sad?" I asked.

She patted her hand on mines to signal she was alright. I backed up to listen to her properly. "Thank you dear and I apologized for randomly tearing up a bit." She wipes her tears off and took a second to think. "I had a sad memory of my youngest son and husband. You see long ago I married an exorcist and as time flew by I had sons. Both my sons decided they want to be exorcists like their father."

She lightly laughed. "Of course I was terrified for them for the fact being an exorcist is dangerous but it is hard to say no to them when they are so driven. I was proud of all my men in their choice and glad they were happy."

The old woman was thinking. "I remembered one day they came home together after training. I saw them coming towards me happily. Suddenly I remembered when I was a little girl I saw that exact image of them. I never really understood the image back then but I felt extremely overwhelmed with happiness to the point I know my future will be great."

"Like I said before," She looked at me straight in the eyes. "My ability has flaws, I see the image and I cannot tell what will happen before or after the image is shown to me. Sometimes the same image repeats and never changes." Her toned when down.

"The day after my husband and sons trained. My husband decided to visit my youngest son's house to visit his family. Right there he saw a demon trying to attack our son's wife and young daughter. My son," she tried to prevent her voice to crack. "was found dead and my husband managed to save both my daughter in-law and granddaughter with the cost of his life."

She held up the pendant as she looked at it remembering all the memories it had. "I keep this pendant to remember my husband and my daughter in-law carries my son's. It has been ten years since then and there hasn't been a day I would miss them so much."

"The reason I'm telling you this story is that the image I saw of you two had the same impact of happiness I did when I was a little girl. I never have felt this way from any of my visions other than my youngest son and mines. I have a theory that if I felt this way out a vision. Death will follow."

She held my hand. "Please be careful in the future and make sure to live the fullest."

I stared at the woman and fear surged through out my whole body. I don't want to believe her; the idea something might happen and I can feel it in my gut what might be the cause.

The old woman saw my concerned. "Don't pay too much attention on what I just said to you now. You're here for a vacation and I want you to enjoy every bit of it." She looked forward. "Ah! There is the spa up ahead." The old woman then points "Right there."

I looked up and my mouth opened. The building is huge.

"You guys are lucky. I had an extra room ready for my eldest son but he and his wife were suddenly too busy to come. If I remember correctly on what he told me on the phone. They are both exorcising demons at the True Cross Academy." When she finished talking Rin and the body guards stopped. I shift the gear on park.

The body guards went to open the door of the old woman. I opened up my door and suddenly Rin was right in front of me.

He reached out his hand. "Are you ready for spa time?" Rin looked so excited to go in. I reached out my hand and stopped suddenly.

_Death will follow. _Those three words echo my mind. Will I be the cause if something were to happen to Rin?

"Izumo?" Rin looked curious for why I am taking a while to reply. I looked at Rin. I don't want anything to happen to him at all. He is someone I don't want to cause any trouble too.

I grabbed his hand. "Yea I'm ready!" I smiled at him. I stand out the car and we both are side to side.

"Hurry up inside you too." The old woman said out loud as she was close to the entrance.

"Come on Izumo! Let's go!" Rin ran straight.

"It's not a race Rin!" I yelled out loud as I continue to walk forward. When Rin was beside me and now looking at him run I think he grew a little taller. He will continue growing and I would have loved to see it happen.

"I'll make sure what the woman has said about the end result will not leave a negative impact on Rin." I promised to myself.

"Izumo!" Rin waved his hand to tell me to hurry up.

Enjoy life to the fullest. I sighed and started to run. "I'm coming!"

**Oh yes lovely people I have another chapter ready for you guys! =D This chapter has been my stress reliever this week and I did felt calm after writing this chapter down. School can be a butt lately and this helped me out. **

**I thought of an idea to involve you the readers in the upcoming chapters. You obviously can tell I never gave a name to the old woman and the body guards so I was thinking of letting you guys pick names for them. For the old woman I want a name to go along with granny. So I want( Granny_). I also want two more names for two new characters I'm adding the next chapter. Both females, a mom and a daughter. I would love your participation in the names so send me a personal message if you like to add a name. Your choice of course. =D**

**I want say thank you to all the readers who read this story. I hope you leave any comment(constructive is appreciated) or tell me what you think of the story. I also hope that I still keep you entertain with the story.**

**Little random reminders:**

**1. This is a weekly chapter I release between Friday and Saturday.**

**2. Hey guys, school has been really busy for me lately and I'm not sure if I'm able to post a chapter for this upcoming Friday/Saturday. I'll try to post a chapter but I'm letting you all know if you don't see a chapter you know why. I apologize in advance if I can't post a chapter up and hope you all understand. **

**armon1a:**

That promise is going to come back for sure! Good battle sequence, and I feel like the romance is going to start any chapter now! Keep up the good work!

**CrescentBlue24:**

The romance is coming but will it be so soon or later? Hmm =D I loved my add on of the action and I'm happy you enjoyed it too. Thank you for your comment and thank you for continuing on reading the story. It is greatly appreciated! =)

**Cresentblue24 to guest comment I didn't leave:**

Thank you so much! I'm not going to lie I really do appreciate and grateful for the heads up. It was my carelessness and I will be more careful in what I post next time. Thank you again and sorry for not posting your comment. Trying to be little bit more safer of what I leave now. Again Thanks! =D


End file.
